The present invention relates to a web phone dialer system that links the web system on an Intranet or an Internet with an automatic telephone dialing system. More particularly this invention relates to a web phone dialer system to obtain telephone number, IP address, mail address of receiving clients or operators. The present invention relates to confirm presence/absence of receiving operator.
The present invention also relates to a confirmation system that confirms the presence of operators. In the conventional telephone communication system, when calling a person, one dials the telephone number of the person from a telephone set.
In recent developments, the functions of a personal computer are being harmonized with a telephone function into what is known as a computer telephony integration system which enables the computer to transmit and receive a call. Such a system allows the operator of a computer, the operator is able to phone call from the computer as a process of the work being performed by the operator. More specifically the operator is allowed to dial the telephone number of the party to call while operating the display of the computer. In the conventional system, when calling a party (receiving operator), the sending operator needs to know the telephone number of the party in advance. However, if there occurs a change in the telephone number of the party, or the like, the sending operator can not call the party.